HG65 : La mort sous les tropiques
by Ethylen
Summary: Ces Jeux sont vos Jeux. Cette édition des Hunger Games verra votre mort... ou votre victoire. Dans une nouvelle aventure, venez inventer votre tribut, choisissez votre District. Faites vos alliances, décidez de vos stratégies... Ici, cher lecteur, la survie des personnages dépend de vous et de votre imagination. Bonne chance... Que les 65èmes Hunger Games commencent ! (24 POV)
1. Inscriptions (terminées)

**HG65 : La mort sous les tropiques**

**INSCRIPTIONS CLOSES ! **

* * *

Habitants de Panem, voici venu le lancement d'une nouvelle année des Hunger Games.  
Afin de rendre cette édition inoubliable, vous aurez la possibilité d'inventer vos tributs. Vos personnages participeront aux Jeux avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, leurs alliances, leurs armes, leurs stratégies... C'est à vous, cher lecteur, de faire les choix qui amèneront ou non votre tribut à la victoire !

Ne cherchez pas à avantager votre tribut : afin de mettre tous les personnages à égalité (du moins pour le moment) je précise que l'arène sera une forêt tropicale, une jungle, comme le titre de la fic' l'indique.

J'ai pris quelques rôles pour moi afin de faire avancer l'histoire au plus vite, ainsi vous n'aurez que vingt choix :

J'invente les noms, je choisis les Districts et les âges des tributs, vous vous débrouillez ensuite.

Kapisch ?

J'espère bien, parce que dans un instant, les noms de nos tributs seront révélés...

Pour la suite de l'histoire : les chapitres seront présentés ainsi : District X + nom de l'étape des Jeux.

Ensuite, une fois dans l'arène, chaque personnage aura son paragraphe dans un chapitre. Essayez de faire des alliances entre lecteurs et mettez votre stratégie au point entre partenaires de Districts et faites-le moi savoir, ce sera plus facile pour lesdits paragraphes.

Et n'oubliez pas que certains d'entre vous mourront au bain de sang... Obligatoirement.

Que le meilleur gagne, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Et, une petite page d'auto-pub : pour être au courant des avancées des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games, rejoignez l'auteure sur cette page facebook : "Ethylen et Tinamour"

* * *

**Les tributs :**

_District Un _

- Jayde Willis – F – 18 ans, Carrière PRISE (Celia123)

- Thomas Dawson – M – 18 ans, Carrière PRIS (kloert)

_District Deux _

- Zoey Miller – F – 18 ans, Carrière PRISE (Ethylen)

- Luke Miller – M – 18 ans, Carrière PRIS (Ethylen)

_District Trois_

- Eilis Faith – F – 13 ans PRISE (MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName)

- Gabriel Williams – M – 16 ans PRIS (Sealion Razowski Joker)

_District Quatre _

- Silver Hugson – F – 18 ans PRISE (Frozen Ryuko)

- Haimon Bowman – M – 15 ans PRIS (MysticDexios)

_District Cinq _

- Calypso Perkins – F – 12 ans PRISE (majamaja)

- Aisen Priam – M – 14 ans LIBRE

_District Six _

- Erin Clegane – F – 17 ans PRISE (ivyvian)

- Florian Hawke – M – 18 ans LIBRE

_District Sept_

- Persephone Dawn – F – 14 ans PRISE (Celia123)

- Joah Brooke – M – 12 ans LIBRE

_District Huit_

- Amber Lewis – F – 16 ans, fille de Vainqueur PRISE (Ethylen)

- Phil Thorne – M – 16 ans PRIS (MysticDexios)

_District Neuf_

- Cléo Moenry – F – 14 ans LIBRE

- Jay Blewstone – M – 18 ans LIBRE

_District Dix_

- Amy Shepard – F – 15 ans PRISE (meiko95)

- Thélios James – M – 12 ans PRIS (meiko95)

_District Onze_

- Elea Warren – F – 16 ans PRISE (Pandora-Linchpin)

- Audric Bogart – M – 17 ans LIBRE

_District Douze_

- Seena Swan – F – 18 ans PRISE (Eclipse on Panem)

- Eden Woodbane – M – 14 ans PRIS (Lalabou)

* * *

Annoncez vos choix par review svp, ce sera plus facile pour moi dans l'organisation des Jeux !

**Disclaimer :** Hunger Games ne m'appartient toujours pas. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, parce que sinon j'aurais plein de fric.

Le principe de la fic est inspiré de la fic' de The little girl in the trees, Vos Hunger Games. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir emprunté son contexte... :p

* * *

**Rappel : IL N'EST PLUS POSSIBLE DE CREER UN TRIBUT, LES INSCRIPTIONS SONT DESORMAIS CLOSES. Mais pour ceux qui veulent participer à la fic, un système de sponsors sera peut-être instauré si vous êtes nombreux à vous investir.**

**Et, comme la question m'a été posée plusieurs fois, pour moi, Finnick Odair a gagné l'édition précédente des Hunger Games, il sera Mentor du District Quatre. **

* * *

Dans l'espoir que cette fic vous attire…  
Ethylen  
(qui n'a encore jamais terminé une seule de ses histoires en cours…)


	2. District 2 Reaping

**Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, je m'en doute, et la voilà... La Moisson du District Deux ! J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger une bonne partie des Moissons pour les tributs inscrits, mais après la demande d'Eclipse on Panem, voici mes deux Carrières. J'espère que ça vous éclairera assez sur eux et que je n'ai pas pondu de Carrières OOC... ;) **

* * *

_Luke Miller, 18 ans, District Deux_

Quand Luke se réveille ce matin-là, dans sa chambre du Centre d'Entrainement, il saute directement sur ses pieds. Enfin, réveiller est un bien grand mot. Luke n'a pas dormi de la nuit, trop excité pour pouvoir tomber dans le sommeil. Il se demande même comment Zoey a pu dormir aussi bien qu'elle l'a fait toute la nuit : il l'a vue s'agiter dans un rêve, mais autrement elle a dormi comme un loir.

En silence, Luke s'habille en tenue d'entrainement. Il sait qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais presser sa soeur lors de son réveil, et se contente donc d'aller s'entrainer encore tant qu'il en a l'occasion. Enfin, pas s'entrainer, mais se défouler. Il n'a plus rien à apprendre, c'est son instructeur qui l'a dit. Pour Luke, la chose est évidente : cette année est son année, l'achèvement d'un long cycle d'entrainement dur et sans relâche. La place dans l'arène se paie. Cette année, c'est Luke qui se portera volontaire. C'est normal, il est le meilleur des Carrières de dix-huit ans, il a battu tous les autres et est en tête du classement lors des Evaluations pré-Moisson qui aident aussi à déterminer les meilleurs éléments du Centre d'Entrainement.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec sa tête des bons jours, Luke dévale l'escalier en courant et se rend dans le gymnase en cinq minutes. Juste avant d'entrer il se dirige vers le réfectoire. Les gens qui s'occupent du service pour le self le saluent avec respect, il prend son air dur, tout le District sait qu'il se portera volontaire. Ses parents seront fiers de lui, il honorera le District Deux en gagnant les Hunger Games haut la main.

Seule ombre au tableau : sa partenaire sera sa soeur jumelle. Luke hausse les épaules. Dans les Hunger Games elle ne sera plus vraiment sa soeur... Ils ont toujours tout fait ensemble, ils iront dans la même arène ensemble... Et gagneront ensemble. Quand ils arriveront tous les deux en finale, eh bien ce sera le meilleur des deux qui gagnera. Et ce sera Luke, il le sait.

Le réfectoire est désert, les autres profitent de ce jour pour décompresser avant d'entamer une nouvelle année d'entrainement. Les Carrières ne dorment pas pendant la durée des Jeux. Tous les futurs tributs du Centre à partir de quinze ans passent des nuits blanches pendant deux semaines, traquant la moindre erreur des tributs en train de combattre, c'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent à devenir mentors plus tard. Parce que le mentorat aussi, c'est tout un art.

Luke sourit en déposant son plateau sur l'étagère métallique et part s'entrainer, comme tous les matins. Sa spécialité, c'est l'épée longue, qu'il manie comme personne. Et il est celui des deux qui se charge du corps à corps, à cause de son poids, plus important que celui de Zoey qui est aussi légère qu'une plume. Les deux se complètent parfaitement. A Zoey les armes de jet et la chasse, à Luke les tueries spectaculaires et les combats rapprochés.

Luke sait qu'il peut gagner... Non, il va gagner, c'est certain.

Luke se rend sur la place entouré de son groupe d'amis. Zoey y va seule, elle préfère se concentrer et ne pas avoir de pensées parasites, elle est déjà dans l'arène. Luke aussi, mais il préfère agir comme un garçon normal. C'est sa dernière Moisson et il est parfaitement détendu lorsqu'il retrouve sa soeur et ses parents juste avant d'aller se faire rescenser. Sa mère le couve d'un oeil fier, son père se contente d'une accolade. Pas besoin de parler, ils se verront tout à l'heure.

Zoey et Luke vont se faire rescenser à deux, bras dessus, bras dessous. Les autres s'écartent sur leur passage, les regardent avec des yeux craintifs. Luke aime ça et s'amuse à faire peur aux plus jeunes, Zoey éclate de rire. Ils se séparent pour aller se ranger dans leurs sections respectives. Pendant le discours du maire, Luke se tient droit en croisant les bras, faisant bien ressortir ses muscles avec son t-shirt qui découvre ses bras, moule son torse. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'agiter pendant le film et adresse un clin d'oeil moqueur à Zoey. Lorsque vient le tour de l'hôte, Saphyr Millian, Luke ne tient plus en place. Pour se concentrer, il regarde les autres jeunes du District. Peut-être que ce sera cette fillette, là-bas, avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Ou ce garçon de quatorze ans qui regarde anxieusement la scène. Luke soupire, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur, c'est lui qui prendra sa place ! Ridicule.

Ca y est, l'hôte se dirige vers la boule des filles.

- Ginger Hamilton !

Une petite blonde sort de la section des seize ans, détendue. Elle monte sur la place, Zoey lance un sourire à son frère. Il hoche la tête, bientôt ce sera à elle de monter là-haut, qu'elle fasse honneur au District et à la famille.

- Des volontaires ? demande l'hôte même si cette question est inutile.

Il y a toujours des volontaires au District Deux et il y en aura toujours.

- Moi ! s'écrie Zoey d'une voix assurée. Je suis volontaire !

Les filles de dix-huit ans s'écartent pour la laisser passer, Luke regarde sa soeur monter avec fierté, il hoche la tête pour approuver son attitude.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, ma jolie ? roucoule Saphyr de sa voix ridicule.

Luke manque d'éclater de rire mais se retient juste à temps.

- Zoey Willis.

- Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Zoey, la tribut du District Deux !

Luke joint ses applaudissements à la foule et lève le pouce en l'air.

D'un geste de la main, Saphyr fait taire tout le monde.

- Et maintenant, au tour des garçons, chantonne l'hôte comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Il fait mine de chercher dans la boule pour faire durer le suspense, et...

- Cary Holsey !

C'est un garçon de douze ans, haut comme trois pommes, qui vient rejoindre Zoey sur l'estrade. Luke relève la tête d'un air provocateur, il attend son heure.

Silence sur la place. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Pour Luke. Il sourit.

- Des volontaires ?

Luke fait attendre les gens. Une, deux, trois secondes, et il se porte volontaire à son tour.

Les gens l'applaudissent, soulagés, il serre la main de Zoey et rentre dans l'Hôtel de Justice.

Luke est placé en détention, pendant une heure les gens pourront venir lui faire ses adieux. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des au revoir, parce qu'il va rentrer bien vite, dans deux semaines. Les Hunger Games ne sont qu'une simple formalité. Luke s'avance vers la fenêtre et pose ses deux mains sur le rebord, il regarde la Noix, et réfléchit à sa stratégie. Pas le temps de trier toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui, la porte s'ouvre déjà. Et c'est le classique «Vous avez trois minutes».

Les parents de Luke se tiennent devant lui. Sa mère le prend dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de fierté. Elle tient le visage de son fils entre ses mains, ne dit rien, pas besoin de mots de toute façon, il va revenir, c'est sûr.

- Je vais gagner, maman, assure-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Tu as intérêt, fils, dit le père. L'un de vous deux doit rentrer...

Il ne complète pas sa phrase mais son ton dur traduit ses pensées. On ne plaisante pas avec les Hunger Games.

- Je vais gagner, répète Luke.

Il déborde de confiance en lui quand les Pacificateurs reviennent.

- On se voit dans deux semaines, dit le père avec une accolade affectueuse.

Pour tout le monde, la victoire de Luke est évidente. Il est plus fort, plus solide que sa soeur. Ils l'ont déjà oubliée.

* * *

_Zoey __Miller_, 18 ans, District Deux

Cette nuit, Zoey n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre. Elle a fait la technique classique, celle des coussins empilés sous la couverture pour faire croire qu'elle est bien dans son lit. Elle s'est contentée de rejoindre Ernie, un autre Carrière de dix-huit ans. Pendant la nuit, ils se sont battus en duel, évaluant les forces de Zoey, et ensuite, ils ont dormi ensemble en se cachant dans un placard, comme d'habitude. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'Ernie voit Zoey et inversement, alors ils ont profité de cette dernière soirée ensemble.

Zoey sait que son frère ne remarquera pas son absence, il sera trop concentré sur le lendemain pour pouvoir regarder sous les couvertures. A l'aube, Zoey embrasse tendrement Ernie avant de se lever et de regagner sa chambre pour se préparer. Comme elle s'y attendait, Luke est déjà levé, il doit être dans le gymnase pour se défouler, comme tous les matins. Alors qu'elle s'habille, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Ernie vient la prendre dans ses bras, par derrière, carresse d'une main tendre le ventre de Zoey, sa poitrine... Elle sourit doucement et main dans la main, ils descendent dans le réfectoire.

Zoey a caché sa relation avec Ernie à son frère, sinon, il la prendrait pour une faible. Elle n'est pas faible, Zoey, elle n'a pas peur de tuer, ça l'amuse même. Elle rigole en regardant les anciennes éditions des Jeux, rit à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit essoufflée, fait des blagues sur les tributs, critique les mises à mort. En général les autres Carrières rient avec elle, elle est passée professionnelle dans l'art de l'humour noir.

Elle mange dans un silence déterminé pendant que Ernie la dévore du regard. Elle s'en amuse, avec son indéfectable optimisme. Elle va gagner les Hunger Games, elle sera celle qui tuera son frère, et elle rentrera et vivra avec Ernie dans une maison du Village des Vainqueurs, et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Je n'ai jamais de chance aux tirages, grommelle Ernie. J'aurais dû être mentor cette année.

Ernie a gagné les Jeux l'année précédente, et Zoey secoue négativement la tête.

- Tu m'aurais déconcentrée...

Ernie lui fait un clin d'oeil et ils se dirigent vers sa maison du Village des Vainqueurs, afin qu'il se prépare pour la Moisson. Zoey s'appuie sur le bord de la porte de la chambre d'Ernie et le regarde rentrer dans la salle de bain, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle va rentrer, elle est la meilleure de son année. Avec Luke ils arriveront en finale et elle le tuera pour montrer à tout Panem qu'elle n'est pas faible, qu'elle est une tueuse.

Fidèle à elle-même, Zoey rejoint Luke en se rendant sur la place. Elle ne peut pas être avec Ernie, il est déjà sur la scène de la Moisson avec les autres Vainqueurs du District Deux. C'est une foule joyeuse qui se rend sur la grand-place, pour le District de la Maçonnerie, les Hunger Games sont deux semaines de fête vu que le Vainqueur est presque toujours quelqu'un du Deux. D'autres fois c'est le Un qui leur vole la vedette, mais les deux Carrières malchanceux sont vite oubliés : ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour gagner, alors ce n'est pas grave, les prochains seront bien mieux !

Zoey se fait rescenser, ne réagit pas quand on lui pique le doigt, contrairement aux gamins de douze ans devant elle qui sursautent lors de la piqûre. Elle regarde Luke qui fait exprès de faire peur à tout le monde et éclate de rire. Ensuite, elle va se ranger bien sagement dans sa section, juste devant la barrière qui empêche les adultes de se mélanger aux jeunes du District. Encore une fois les filles n'ont pas à se faire du souci, ce sera Zoey la volontaire et elle va gagner.

Zoey se retient de siffloter innocemment et se contente de fixer la scène avec assurance. Elle déborde de confiance en elle, son visage passe brièvement sur l'écran géant et elle en profite pour faire un sourire sadique à Panem.

Ce sera elle la grande gagnante des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games et personne ne l'oubliera jamais parce que sa victoire sera spectaculaire.

L'hôte a une tête encore plus ridicule que les années précédentes et Zoey rigole discrètement. Il est entièrement recouvert d'or, ce qui donne un aspect étrange à l'ensemble. Non, pas étrange... Complètement ridicule. Zoey n'écoute pas le discours du maire, ne regarde pas le film, n'écoute pas l'hymne. Elle joue avec Luke à se disputer par regards interposés juste pour énerver un peu Ernie et le rendre jaloux de son frère.

Enfin, l'hôte prend le rôle principal.

- Comme le veut la coutume, les dames d'abord !

Zoey se redresse et frémit d'excitation, fixe Ernie de son regard brillant et lui adresse un grand sourire. Bientôt ce sera son heure de gloire à elle... Et tout le monde remarquera qu'ils ont fait une erreur en croyant que Luke était le plus fort des deux jumeaux.

- Ginger Hamilton ! annonce l'hôte.

Zoey regarde la fille monter sur l'estrade et ne tient plus en place. Elle bouge discrètement vers l'extrémité de sa section et quand l'hôte demande les volontaires, elle s'annonce.

Et maintenant, elle regarde tout le monde de haut et s'amuse à compter les cheveux blancs sur le cuir chevelu de son père, aisément repérable dans la foule.

Une fois dans la salle des adieux, Zoey pouffe de rire, satisfaite comme jamais de sa performance. Ca y est, elle va aller dans l'arène... Elle peine à le croire mais c'est vraiment ce qui se passe. Elle va gagner, elle va gagner, elle va gagner...

La porte s'ouvre et elle se jette dans les bras d'Ernie, tout sourires. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et ils s'embrassent, bientôt elle se retrouve collée au mur, elle ne songe plus qu'à embrasser Ernie, son Ernie.

- Tu étais merveilleuse là-haut, chuchote Ernie dans l'oreille de Zoey.

- Ca ne change pas de d'habitude, rigole Zoey.

- Si, vu que c'était encore plus que d'habitude.

- Serre moi plus fort, réclame-t-elle en inspirant l'odeur d'Ernie, se blottissant contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Zoey, chuchote Ernie alors que les Pacificateurs reviennent.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Zoey d'une voix rauque.

C'est une image d'un Ernie souriant qu'elle emportera dans l'arène. Il lui tend un bracelet brésilien qu'elle avait tressé elle-même. Pour la symbolique, ce sera son souvenir de District comme ça l'a été pour Ernie. Il doit porter bonheur parce qu'il produira deux victoires consécutives.

* * *

**J'ai longuement hésité sur le PoV à adopter, est-ce que ce style vous convient ? :3 en tout cas voilà pour le Deux, je posterai les autres Moissons dans le désordre, et une par tribut vu que je n'ai encore aucun couple de tribut à part Luke et Zoey. **  
**Sinon, commencez déjà à planifier vos alliances pour l'arène ! Et contactez moi si mes Carrières vous intéressent. **


	3. District 3 Reaping (tribut masculin)

**Bonjour, habitants de Panem. Donc pour bien commencer la journée (parce que oui, je me suis levée tard) je poste ce matin deux Moissons, d'abord celle de Gabriel Williams, le tribut du District Trois, et ensuite dans le chapitre suivant celle de Silver Hugson, du Quatre.**

**Vos avis sont très importants pour moi, j'ai besoin de connaître ce que vous pensez de l'avancement de la fic' donc n'hésitez pas à poster plus de reviews !**

* * *

**Reaping Day District 3**

_Gabriel Williams, 16 ans, District Trois_

_- _Sealion Razowski Joker

* * *

Gabriel plonge sur le sol alors que la main de son père s'abat de nouveau sur lui. Sans un temps mort, il roule, se relève. Réplique.

Il prend son père par surprise et essaye d'ignorer ses côtes douloureuses quand le plus âgé des deux tombe à terre.

- Ca, c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, grogne Gabriel en écrasant le nez du scientifique avec son pied.

Le garçon prend des habits de rechange et sort de chez lui, laissant son père sur le sol sans aucun remords. Il se dirige dans les rues du quartier pauvre du District Trois en shootant furieusement dans un caillou, il reproduit ce qu'il a fait à son père, ça lui fait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Gabriel a répliqué. Il en avait assez de rencontrer le sol ou de s'écraser brusquement sur le mur, côtes fêlées et nez en sang, tous les jours, sans aucun répit. Des amis de confiance ont même recueilli la petite soeur de Gabriel chez eux alors que la situation des deux enfants Williams était désespérée.

A seize ans, Gabriel a déjà le visage tuméfié, le corps recouvert de bleus et d'hématomes. Il les porte comme un trophée. Regardez, comment on me traite. Regardez, comment on souffre chez moi.

Gabriel ouvre la porte de sa cabane d'un coup de pied et, une fois seul, s'effondre sur le sol, épuisé. Il ne reviendra pas chez lui, il est le seul du District à connaître cette planque, il sera tranquille ici à ruminer et à se remettre des coups. Vingt minutes plus tard, Gabriel est secoué doucement par les mains d'Harriet, qui réveille son frère.

- Stop ! dit-elle de sa voix fluette. C'est l'heure.

Gabriel grogne et se lève, la regarde sans trop la voir.

- On va rester ici après la Moisson, d'accord ?

Elle le fixe avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Gabriel se glisse derrière une paroi et s'habille.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson. Et si il était tiré ? Gabriel a un petit sourire méprisant. Si il est tiré, ça lui fera une belle jambe.

Gabriel évite la foule un maximum et prend avec Harriet les rues les moins empruntées du District. Il n'a pas envie de croiser quelqu'un et encore moins son père, qui doit être furieux contre lui. Ca ne le change pas de d'habitude, il est tout le temps furieux. Contre lui-même, contre sa vie ratée. Il suinte le mépris et l'amertume dans chacuns de ses gestes et s'enfonce dans l'alcool comme un Vainqueur des Hunger Games le ferait pour oublier. Gabriel secoue la tête, blasé, et ils arrivent sur la grand-place déjà noire de monde. Il ne repère pas son père dans la foule et c'est tant mieux. Anxieux, il jette des regards tout autour de lui et observe tout le monde en fronçant les sourcils, dégouté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que le sort lui soit si peu favorable ? C'est injuste, tout est injuste... Les gens ont trop de chance.

Gabriel ne sourit plus depuis longtemps, il n'en a plus l'occasion. Il ne pleure pas non plus, ce serait montrer à son père qu'il l'atteint dans son amour-propre et c'est hors de question.

- Ton nom ?

- Gabriel Williams.

- Tends ton doigt.

La piqûre du rescensement n'est rien par rapport aux derniers bleus de Gabriel. Il se range dans sa section et les autres l'évitent. Gabriel n'a pas d'amis. Il se méfie trop des autres et les garçons de son âge ont peur de lui. Même dans ses habits miteux, Gabriel a du succès chez les filles du Trois qui le trouvent aventureux. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi elles fondent toutes en sa présence et se contente de les ignorer. Il est beaucoup mieux seul.

Gabriel se concentre pendant que l'hymne retentit. Voilà le discours du maire, le film, et l'hôtesse et sa voix criarde. Celle de cette année s'appelle Antigone Newman.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil devant sa tenue, ne retient pas le nom de la fille tirée, ne la regarde même pas.

Puis l'hôtesse se dirige vers la boule des garçons. Il attend, sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraître.

- Gaa-abriel Williams !

Les gens s'écartent autour de lui. C'est son nom qui vient d'être tiré ? Vraiment ? Tant mieux. Gabriel sourit, mais son sourire disparait vite et il monte dignement sur l'estrade.

Il serre la main de sa partenaire et ensemble, ils sont parqués dans l'Hôtel de Justice. La place au dehors est silencieuse, il y a juste une femme qui pleure, sans doute la mère d'Eilis.

Gabriel attend, quelques minutes, seul dans la salle de l'Hôtel de Justice. Les minutes en deviennent dix, vingt, trente... Au bout d'un moment, il ouvre la porte et demande à un des Pacificateurs si il peut aller à la gare tout de suite au lieu d'attendre pour rien. Parce qu'il a compris, personne ne viendra lui dire au revoir, tous le croient déjà mort.

- Désolé petit, c'est le règlement, répond le Pacificateur.

Dans ses yeux on lit vraiment de la compassion et cela rend Gabriel fou de rage. Il fixe le Pacificateur d'un regard noir et regarde la porte qui se referme sur lui, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le Trois. Si un autre tribut vous inspire, complétez les couples ou occupez vous des Carrières du Un ! **


	4. District 4 Reaping (tribut féminin)

**Et voilà la Moisson du Quatre ! Les prochaines Moissons que je vais rédiger seront celles des filles du Onze et du Douze. Commencez dès maintenant à vous concerter entre tributs pour les alliances, comme l'on fait Eclipse on Panem (D11) et Pandora-Linchpin (D12)  
Je me réserve le droit d'adapter les hitoires de vos personnages si jamais celles-ci en ont besoin; SI la modification ne vous convient pas, prévenez-moi par mp !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis !**

* * *

**Reaping Day District 4**

_Silver Hugson, 18 ans, District Quatre_

- Frozen Ryuko

* * *

Silver remonte le filet sans broncher, ses mains fermement aggripées sur les cordages. Elle caresse les noeuds, surveille le contenu, sa prise du jour. Pas mal. Des thons, des saumons... En bonne quantité. Ce soir, elle pourra tout vendre au marché et rapporter de l'argent chez elle pour manger un bon repas. Ce soir, ce sera la fête, c'est sa dernière Moisson et si elle y échappe, Silver sera enfin tranquille. Elle est fille unique alors n'aura pas à craindre pour d'évantuels frères ou soeurs. Elle n'a pas de petits amis, est plutôt solitaire et préfère passer son temps sur sa plage secrète à nager pendant des heures ou pêcher au trident. Sa seule «amie» est sa cousine Annie, qu'elle voit tous les jours sur la plage. A part Annie, Silver ne voit personne, ne connaît personne, ne croise personne dans les rues, ne parle à personne. Elle préfère courir le plus vite possible juste au bord de l'eau, pêcher, s'entraîner à attraper des poissons au trident, nager... Silver est une fille de la mer, la mer est la seule qui la connait parfaitement.

Après avoir vidé les poissons avec les autres, Silver saute souplement sur le ponton pendant que son père amarre le bateau de pêche familial. _Rickon_ est une bonne embarcation, pas trop grande, il ne sert pas à se montrer mais uniquement à rapporter de quoi manger. Les Hugson sont une famille plutôt aisée du District Quatre et Silver a eu la chance de parler plusieurs fois à Finnick Odair. Ces fois-là, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait déjà avec Annie auparavant, et qu'ils étaient encore petits. Silver s'en souvient parfaitement mais n'aborde jamais le sujet, ne s'en vante pas, ça ne sert à rien de raconter sa vie...

Maintenant que _Rickon_ est bien amarré, Silver retourne chez elle en compagnie de son père, et monte se préparer dans sa chambre, histoire de se rendre à peu près présentable. Une fois habillée, elle essaye d'arranger ses cheveux blonds mais abandonne vite, et redescend dans la cuisine. Comme tous les jours, une odeur de poisson flotte dans l'air. Silver aime cette odeur et ne s'en lasse jamais, c'est chez elle.

Puis il est temps de se rendre sur la grand place du District.

- Ton nom ?

- Silver Hugson.

- Ton doigt.

Silver tend son doigt et sursaute légèrement lors de la piqûre. Elle pensait avoir l'habitude mais à chaque fois, elle a l'impression d'être parcourue d'une minuscule décharge électrique et la douleur minime la prend toujours par surprise.

Silver essaye tout le temps de se préparer à la piqûre, mais à chaque fois elle a des secondes d'avance ou de retard. Et elle se dit qu'elle fera mieux la prochaine fois... Avec un léger sourire, elle se rend compte qu'il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois et qu'encore une fois, elle rentrera chez elle pour entamer une autre année. Silver a pris quelques tesserae lors des années vraiment vides, mais jamais assez pour pouvoir s'en inquiéter. Au total, son nom doit être inscrit quinze fois dans la boule, c'est bien peu par rapport aux jeunes plus pauvres qu'elle qui ont parfois cinquante papiers à leur nom.

Silver suit le rituel avec attention, c'est le même chaque année, mais elle aime bien, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça annonce deux semaines bien remplies dans sa petite vie tranquille.

Tiens, Odair sera mentor cette année ? Il a gagné seulement deux ans auparavant et doit avoir... Seize, dix-sept ans. Silver soupire, c'est encore un coup du Capitole.

Chaque Vainqueur, en plus de gagner les Jeux et d'être à moitié fou, devient le jouet du Capitole.

Pour se changer les idées, Silver détaille la tenue de l'hôte, Argante Fergusson. Il est déguisé en carte à jouer. La peau enduite d'une espèce de crème blanche, il a les cheveux noirs et brillants de laque, les yeux rouges, les lèvres rouges. Partout sur son corps sont tatoués des trèfles, des piques, des carreaux... Silver pousse un profond soupir, la mode du Capitole devient de plus en plus ridicule à mesure que les jours passent.

- Comme toujours, les dames d'abord !

Silver sursaute, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'hôte crie dans le micro avec une voie suraiguë.

Il fouille dans la boule, laisse flotter sa main, s'empare d'un papier et...

- Silver Hugson !

C'est elle ? C'est son nom ? Dans une folle seconde d'angoisse, Silver gémit, elle ne peut plus bouger, ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle va mourir, elle va mourir, dans une semaine elle va mourir, le bain de sang, ce sera pour elle... Elle panique, son souffle s'accélère, elle veut hurler mais se retient de justesse, et reste là, incapable de bouger.

Les Pacificateurs se dirigent vers elle. Silver recule, l'un d'eux l'attrape par le bras. Elle se dégage, essaye de partir, quelqu'un lui fait un croche pattes et elle s'étale lamentablement sur le sol.

On la traine sur l'estrade, Silver ressent une douleur lancinante à la cheville. Oh non... C'est bien son jour. Elle est tirée et se blesse avant même que les Jeux ne commencent.

- Des volontaires ?

Evidemment, personne ne bouge, personne ne se prononce. Silver est seule, seule, seule, et elle a si mal...

Ses parents la serrent dans ses bras alors qu'elle peine à tenir debout. Dès qu'elle pose sa cheville par terre, elle doit se retenir de hurler de douleur. Annie vient lui dire au revoir, elles ne parlent pas et se contentent de se regarder dans les yeux, chacune essayant de faire parvenir des pensées décousues par le biais de son regard.

- Tu as très mal ? demande Annie d'une voix gênée.

Silver hoche la tête, Annie est la seule à avoir remarqué qu'elle était blessée.

- Tu vas me manquer Annie...

Trop tard, les Pacificateurs reviennent, et Annie disparait. Désormais, Silver est seule... Elle gémit de terreur.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas les tributs masculins ou ceux oubliés ! J'ai besoin d'avoir des couples complets pour le bien de cette édition, et j'ai besoin de mes Carrières du Un aussi. **

**Alliances **

**- Elea (D11) et Seena (D12)**


	5. Annonce de l'auteure !

**Annonce de l'auteure… **

(comment ça, encore ?)

Alors, rentrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Je sais que je passe mon temps à faire des annonces sans avancer dans la fic mais celle là est importante ! (excuse imparable ^^)

J'ai créé un forum pour la fic', c'est ici qu'on discutera des alliances, de la suite de l'histoire et tout. Vous pourrez parler entre tributs aussi.

Le lien du forum est disponible sur mon profil, je ne peux pas l'ajouter dans un chapitre. Pour les Guest qui souhaitent avoir un tribut, créez vous un compte ffnet (sans vouloir vous forcer, hein) parce que discuter par mail de la fic, c'est compliqué et le site n'accepte pas les liens dans les reviews.

Je rappelle les **postes encore libres** :

_District Trois_

- Eilis Faith – F – 13 ans LIBRE

_District Cinq_

- Aisen Priam – M – 14 ans LIBRE

_District Six_

- Florian Hawke – M – 18 ans LIBRE

_District Sept_

- Joah Brooke – M – 12 ans LIBRE

_District Huit_

- Phil Thorne – M – 16 ans LIBRE

_District Neuf_

- Cléo Moenry – F – 14 ans LIBRE

- Jay Blewstone – M – 18 ans LIBRE

_District Onze_

- Audric Bogart – M – 17 ans LIBRE

Et voici **les alliances** :

- Luke (D2), Zoey (D2), et Haimon (D4)

- Elea (D11) et Seena (D12)

J'ai passé la journée à rp, (pauvre de moi) donc je n'ai pas encore avancé dans les Moissons, mais je m'en charge demain. Et mes victimes du bain de sang sont presque choisies…

Puisse le sort vous être favorable !


	6. District 8 Reaping (tribut féminin)

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Pour vous faire patienter parce que je n'ai pas encoer fini la Moisson de Seena, je poste celle de ma tribut, Amber du District Huit.  
Merci aux Guest d'avoir créé un compte, c'est adorable de votre part ! Et c'est beaaaucoup plus facile à gérer pour moi. Parce que mine de rien, une fic comme celle-là, c'est un boulot monstre. **

**Enjoy, et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews, j'ai besoin de vos avis sur les différents PoV !**

* * *

**Reaping Day District 8**

_Amber Lewis, 16 ans, District Huit_

* * *

Amber est assise sur le balcon de la petite maison du Village des Vainqueurs, jambes repliées, le visage entièrement caché par un livre épais, datant de l'ancien monde. Passionnée, la jeune fille dévore les mots à une vitesse folle, tourne les pages régulièrement.  
C'est l'heure, grise, de l'aube, lorsque le soleil n'est pas encore levé, qu'il ne va pas tarder à apparaitre, et que le District Huit est désert. Le Huit, c'est la maison... Non, la prison d'Amber. Elle hait son District au plus haut point. C'est un endroit clos, pollué un maximum, les usines de textile et leurs fumées nauséabondes la répugnent. Le pire, c'est les tanneries, qui transforment les peaux de bête provenant du Dix en cuir. Ce quartier du District pue encore plus que le reste. Le seul endroit où l'air est à peu près respirable, c'est le Village des Vainqueurs. Et Amber y habite, elle y est née, sa mère a gagné les Hunger Games, il y a dix-huit ans. Ça date, mais elle fait toujours des cauchemars horribles, en est devenue... Presque folle. Comme les psychopathes des histoires qu'Amber lit. Les livres c'est sa drogue, une drogue sans danger d'overdose, une drogue qui ne la rendra pas malade, qui la fait oublier, sans séquelles, qui la fait rêver, qui la fait changer de monde. Grâce à toutes ces histoires tellement diverses, Amber échappe à Panem. Parce que la technologie du Capitole n'a pas encore réussit à dominer les esprits et les pensées des habitants des Districts, les jouets favoris du Capitole, du Président Snow, et de ses sbires.

Amber soupire, referme son livre. Il y a des miliards d'habitant à Panem, et elle va laisser UNE SEULE personne gâcher sa journée ? ... De toute façon, sa journée est déjà gâchée, c'est la Moisson...

«Je m'appelle Amber Lewis. Je suis fille de Vainqueur. Je n'ai jamais pris de tesserae. J'ai seize ans. J'ai toujours pu me nourrir. Toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Je suis encore en vie. Mais j'habite à Panem, je suis née au Capitole pour vivre dans le District Huit, un des pires endroits pour grandir...»

Amber s'habille lentement, cérémonieusement, d'une vieille robe qui appartenait à sa mère, celle qu'elle portait lors de la Moisson de ses Jeux. Ses Jeux. Quelle façon étrange de parler. Amber applique sur ses cils une touche très légère, plus que légère de mascara. Un stick lèvres passe sur ses lèvres gercées, elle se sent mieux.

Comme si c'était seulement possible de se sentir bien le jour de la Moisson. Amber pousse un profond soupir, sort de chez elle. Son père travaille, sa mère est déjà à l'hôtel de Justice. Alors Amber court jusqu'à la Place, plus vite, toujours plus vite, chaque année elle court ainsi pour traverser le plus vite possible son District et passer le moins de temps possible dans cet environnement hostile. Amber court, à perdre haleine, les gens passent, chuchotent sur son passage. Elle s'en fiche, ne les entend pas.

Courir, ça l'aide à extérioriser tout ça.

La piqûre, ça fait mal.  
Amber plisse le nez quand l'aiguille de la seringue lui pique le doigt. Ensuite, un lecteur de... Code barre ? Scanne son sang. Son nom s'affiche en rouge sur l'écran. Et la foule des jeunes du Huit l'entraine vers la section des filles de seize ans. A mesure que l'heure fatidique avance, Amber se sent de plus en plus mal.

Elle essaye de se remémorer des passages de son livre, pour regarder en laissant son esprit s'enfuir le film du Capitole.

«Les flammes se reflétaient sous le vaisseau d'intentions, qui planait toujours dans le ciel, tournant lentement sur lui-même comme pour scruter les environs...»

Elle aussi, elle aurait voulu voler, loin d'ici, comme ce petit papier qui vient d'être saisi par la main de l'hôtesse Asriel Bell.

Et...

- L'heureuse élue est Amber Lewis ! Allez jeune fille, viens me rejoindre, n'aie pas peur.

Facile à dire, hein.

Amber est condamnée.

Elle regarde sa mère sur l'estrade, et Cecelia Lewis a les yeux écarquillés. Surprise, terreur ? Autre ? Pas peur...

Amber se détache du groupe des filles de seize ans, folle d'angoisse. Mais elle accepte son sort, et va rejoindre Asriel sur scène.

* * *

**Ouhlà, elle était courte, cette Moisson, j'avoue que je l'ai un peu bâclée mais tant pis. **

**Message important si jamais des nouveaux viennent se rajouter : LES INSCRIPTIONS SONT OUVERTES JUSQU'AU 15 SEPTEMBRE 00 :00 DERNIER DELAIS !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, chers tributs, ça aide à sponsoriser vos personnages ^^**

**Je ferais une pause entre chaque fin de période des Hunger Games :**

**- pause après toutes les Moissons **

**- après le voyage au Capitole**

**- après la Parade**

**- après les entraînements**

**- après l'évaluation**

… **etc.**

**Les victimes du bain de sang sont déjà déterminées, et l'attitude des tributs concernés ne changera rien à mon choix. La liste sera révélée en temps voulu ! **


	7. District 12 Reaping (tribut féminin)

**Oh. Mon. Dieu. **

**J'ai enfin bouclé cette fichue Moisson ! J'ai pris tellement de temps que c'en est presque inacceptable, m'enfin, la voilà, elle est assez longue en plus, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. **

**On ne voit pas encore Haymitch mais Effie fait son entrée en scène ! (C'est le cas de le dire) **

**J'espère que Seena conviendra à sa créa, Eclipse on Panem... **

**ENJOY ! **

**Et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis certaine qu'on pourra atteindre la centaine :)**

**Et Lassilily, ton tribut est réservé jusqu'à ce que tu m'envoie sa bio.**

* * *

**Reaping Day District 12**

_Seena Swan, 18 ans, District Douze_

* * *

Seena court en dehors de la maison du Chef des Pacificateurs. Quelques mètres après, elle vacille, elle s'écrase sur le sol. Ce matin, Cray a été bien plus entreprenant que d'habitude, et ça se sent partout. Surtout au niveau des jambes... Devant les regards méprisants des gens de la ville, Seena se relève en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ses parents soient rebelles ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Cray les exécute sur la grand-place du District, sans aucun état d'âme, et qu'il se serve d'elle après pour arrondir ses fins de mois ?

Il y a d'autres filles de la Veine qui seraient prêtes à coucher avec lui pour survivre. Mais ces filles-là font des fantasmes étranges sur ce Cray de malheur... Seena soupire, se force à avancer sur ses jambes tremblantes, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Elle s'est juré d'être forte, pour la cause, montrer que les rebelles vivent toujours. Sauf que maintenant, avec ses hémathomes, ses bleus, ses suçons, elle donne une bien piètre image de la rébellion qui devient au fil du temps une espèce en voie de disparition.

Bientôt Seena arrive chez elle. C'est une minuscule cabane dans les coins reculés du District, vers le Pré, près de la Plaque. Un bon endroit pour une rebelle... Elle pose sa paye du jour sur la table, s'affale sur son lit, épuisée. Ensuite, elle va chercher de l'eau, et même si l'eau est glacée, elle déverse le jerican sur sa tête avec un plaisir non masqué.

Seena se fond dans la foule avec une aisance particulière. Ce matin elle ne veut pas qu'on la remarque, ce serait idiot, vraiment idiot de sa part ! Peut-être que signaler sa présence lui vaudrait un aller simple, sans billet de retour, au Capitole... Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière Moisson de Seena et elle est... Anxieuse. Anxieuse, ça suffit largement. Inutile de se rajouter de la pression en jouant sur le vocabulaire, non ? Seena soupire, se place dans la queue du recensement. Elle ne réagit pas quand on lui pique le doigt, et se place dans son groupe. Les autres filles s'écartent sur son passage. Discrètement, mais ça se voit. Aujourd'hui Seena a un mauvais pressentiment, pourtant. Comme si quelqu'un la forçait à rester sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie.

On appuie encore plus fort sur ses épaules, elle ouvre la bouche, l'eau rentre, elle étouffe, elle va mourir, elle...

- Inutile, j'imagine, de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps ! piaille Effie Trinket dans sa robe bleu électrique.

Cette femme se place devant la boule des filles. On appuie encore plus fort sur les épaules de Seena.

* * *

La main d'Effie tournoie autour des papiers, comme un rapace tournoie autour de sa proie avant de fondre sur elle. Seena a le souffle court. Elle ne montre bizarrement rien de sa terreur.

Par chance.

- L'heureuse jeune fille qui représentera le District Douze est... Seena Swan ! Viens me rejoindre, ma belle !

... Chance ? Vraiment ? Seena a peur. Comme tout le monde. Du moins pour le moment. Pas longtemps.

C'est mieux que ce soit pas longtemps.

Quand elle s'avance vers l'estrade, sans broncher, elle est soulagée, en quelque sorte. Partir au Capitole, c'est quitter Cray. Et si elle meurt, elle sera enfin libre.

Alors que demander de plus ?

Elle sait se battre, comme une Carrière, grâce à Jesse, un Pacificateur originaire du District Deux qui la connait depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Il joue un double jeu très ingénieux, mais surtout très dangereux pour lui.

- Et l'heureux jeune garçon sera Eden Woodbane ! Approche sur scène, viens donc nous rejoindre.

* * *

Seena soupire. Elle ne sait pas si elle aurait préféré que ce soit un garçon de son âge ou celui-ci, qui monte sur l'estrade.

Quatorze ans. Il a quatorze ans. Comme Finnick Odair qui a gagné les Hunger Games l'année précédente. Sauf que ce garçon, Eden, n'a pas l'allure de Finnick Odair. Il n'est pas musclé, pas beau, d'un physique banal. Désespérément banal. Ce ne sera pas un de ces tributs que les sponsors retiendront. Non, ce sera un illustre inconnu que tout le monde oubliera vite.

Puis les pensées s'enchainent dans la tête de Seena, alors que ses yeux captent le geste d'un Pacificateur. Il joue avec la gachette de son arme.

C'est Cray. Cray. Libre. Mourir. Souffrir. Libre. Jesse. Combattre...

Elle ne voit personne dans la foule qui parait attristé pour elle. Normal. Tout le monde est heureux. A part les parents d'Eden. Pauvre Eden. Et pauvre Seena.

Seena, comme tous les tributs des 65èmes Hunger Games, aura une heure, pas une minute de plus, pas une de moins, pour faire ses adieux. On la fait entrer dans l'Hôtel de Justice, sans un mot, on la pousse d'une pression dans le dos, du bout des doigts. On ne la touche pas, juste à peine, comme si elle allait donner des maladies. C'est idiot, comme principe.

Elle soupire, ce sont des Pacificateurs, ils sont idiots, inhumains, comme ils protègent Panem. Et donc sont à la solde du Capitole. Seena hausse les épaules d'un air désabusé, et est forcée de se rendre compte que maintenant, elle se sent plutôt bien. Elle attend sagement dans la pièce de l'Hôtel de Justice où on l'a placée en détention. Détention. Seena déteste ce mot. Détenir, ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas libre. Et elle déteste ça. Heureusement que son esprit peut s'envoler n'importe où. Parce que sinon, elle ne sait pas comment elle pourrait faire pour vivre.

Elle essaie ensuite de deviner qui va venir la voir. Personne, peut-être ? Seena esquisse un sourire. Ce serait logique. Mais tout de même, elle a envie de voir Jesse. Elle se gifle mentalement. Jesse est un Pacificateur, il ne pourra pas venir la voir !

Et puis, elle déteste d'avance cet étalage de sentiments que sont pour tous les tributs les adieux pour les Hunger Games. Quand on pleure, ça veut dire qu'on ne reviendra pas. Et ça, Seena ne l'accepte pas. Elle reviendra. Pour tuer Cray ensuite.

Seena esquisse un sourire sadique. Oui, voilà. Elle le tuera.

* * *

Tiens, d'ailleurs la porte s'ouvre. Un, deux, trois, quatre pas, la personne est devant elle. Seena regarde le sol. Des bottes de Pacificateur... Dont l'une d'elles est rayée sur quasiment toute la longueur. Elle connait ces bottes. Seena sourit.

Les adieux commencent bien.

Elle lève la tête vers celle de Jesse Hadley. Pas question de se mettre à pleurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Non, en fait, elle ne va pas pleurer, ça ne sert à rien, elle n'a pas que ça à faire ! Jesse a un grand sourire qui éclaire son visage. Lui aussi a dû se résigner et se forcer à faire en sorte d'écourter les adieux, parce que ça ne fait que prolonger le moment du départ.

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Seena se dandine sur ses pieds, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Jesse se tait, il se contente de... La regarder ? Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux du Pacificateur. C'est un ancien tribut de Carrière qui ne s'est pas porté volontaire. Au moins, elle est dans le bain des deux prochaines semaines.

- T'as des chances de gagner, Swan, lance Jesse après quelques secondes interminables.

Elle hoche la tête. Puis il ouvre les bras et elle court s'y jeter. Ça fait du bien. Il a la même odeur que son père.

Il souffle dans ses cheveux, elle sourit, elle se sent bien dans ces bras protecteurs qui la serrent tellement fort qu'elle pourrait étouffer. Puis Jesse la lâche, elle grimace, pas déjà quand même ? Non, il ne s'est passé qu'une minute. Il est derrière elle. Seena sursaute quand deux mains chaudes, calleuses et pleines de cloques, deux mains qu'elle connait par coeur, lui caressent le cou. Doucement. Plein de papillons s'envolent dans le ventre de la tribut. Puis quelque chose de froid glisse sur sa peau. Seena affiche une mine étonnée, une de ses mains, timide, sent le contact d'une petite chaîne en argent.

Elle baisse les yeux vers sa poitrine.

Un cygne. Argenté. Swan, le cygne.

- Merci... souffle Seena, d'une voix étranglée.

- Je peux dire quelque chose qui sera peut-être totalement irréaliste ?

Seena se retourne vers Jesse.

- D'accord. Si tu veux, lance toi.

Il sourit, gêné.

- Tu savais que, dans mon monde, tout tourne autour de toi ?

Seena arque un sourcil suspicieux.

- Comment ça ?

Il a attrapé son visage et... Il l'embrasse. Seena sursaute violemment, surprise, elle ne sait pas comment réagir, elle connait les Pacificateurs, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas sincère, ce...

Il rompt le contact.

Et elle se rend compte qu'elle a aimé ce baiser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle en a aimé un d'un Pacificateur. Où est la logique dans tout ça ?

- Tu as peur que je meure ?

- Non. Mieux que ça.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Seena Swan, je t'aime. De tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime.

- Mais je...

Trop tard. Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les Pacificateurs emmènent Jesse dehors.

* * *

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Une autre surprise attend Seena, quelques minutes plus tard. C'est une démarche que la jeune fille connait par coeur pour en avoir fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Une forte odeur d'alcool précède le deuxième Pacificateur entré dans la vie de la jeune rebelle, de la Carrière en herbe du District Douze.

Une heure. C'est long. Très long. Surtout quand Seena reçoit une -elle l'espère- dernière visite de ce connard de Cray.

Participer aux Hunger Games n'est pas assez suffisant pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ? Non ? Il doit encore venir la torturer moralement, ce pervers ?

- Bravo Swan ! éructe-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Douce, délicieuse Swan. Tu sais que ça ne change rien que tu sois tirée aux Jeux ?

Elle se tait et se contente de le fusiller du regard. Si seulement un simple coup d'oeil pouvait tuer... Il serait déjà raide mort.

- Ce que je sais c'est que si je reviens, j'en profiterais pour te tuer. Parce que je n'hésiterais pas. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, sale ordure.

Et elle lui crache au visage, stupéfaite par sa propre audace.

Il lui lance une gifle mémorable qui la fait s'écraser à terre. L'échange n'a duré qu'une minute mais c'est déjà trop. Il sort de la salle, à grands pas, et Seena reste prostrée sur le sol, recroquevillée en position foetale, laissant ses larmes couler.

Tant pis.

Elle aura un gros hématome sur la joue, sans doute un oeil au beurre noir, mais en tout cas les gens verront qu'elle s'est déjà battue.

* * *

**Voilà... Je dois rappeler les alliances en cours ou c'est inutile ? **

**Bon, sinon je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer la surprise prévue. Je sais pas vraiment si je peux appeler ça «surprise», mais c'est tout comme. **

**Pour la réponse aux reviews, j'ai décidé d'emprunter à AccioLexi, qui l'a emprunté à Alohomora, un système plutôt sympatoche. Choisissez-moi deux personnages de Hunger Games, qu'ils viennent des trilogies, des tributs en lice, des mentors, bref n'importe lesquels tant qu'ils viennent de Hunger Games, et je les ferai interagir pour la RàR. **

**J'espère que ça vous motivera. **

**Bref, à très bientôt (prions pour que ça soit le cas) pour la Moisson d'Elea, du District Onze !**


	8. District 11 Reaping (tribut féminin)

**Et voilà la... Attendez un peu, que je compte. C'est la cinquième Moisson, je crois. Et j'ai l'impression de pondre des textes de plus en plus courts. M'enfin, moins j'ai de détails pour l'attitude des tributs, moins je suis inspirée et plus j'ai la trouille de ne pas respecter les bios, donc je fais court et j'ai l'impression de bâcler le tout. **

**Mais bon c'est pas grave, comme je vous adore, chers lecteurs, voici la Moisson d'Elea Warren, tribut féminin du District Onze !**

* * *

**Reaping Day District 11**

_- Pandora-Linchpin_

_Elea Warren, 16 ans, District Onze_

* * *

Il fait beau ce jour-là, au Onze. Elea se tient tout en haut d'un arbre, silencieuse, et tout en finissant sa cueillette du jour, elle regarde le soleil se lever. Du brouillard matinal qu'elle a côtoyé pendant quelques heures, il ne reste bientôt plus rien. Pour une fois qu'il fait beau... Elle en regretterait presque de devoir se rendre à l'Hôtel de Justice, comme tout le monde.

Enfin non, pas comme tout le monde, beaucoup des enfants qui n'ont pas, comme elle, été sélectionnés au premier tri peuvent rester dans leur village. Elea, elle, doit prendre le train dès le lever du soleil pour aller à la Ville. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle a reçu la lettre stipulant qu'elle devait aller là-bas.

Le District Onze est tellement étendu et tellement peuplé que tout le monde ne peut pas tenir dans la grand-place. Alors le maire a instauré un premier tirage au sort. Une centaine d'enfants dans chaque tranche d'âge doivent se rendre à l'Hôtel de Justice, et ensuite l'hôte ou l'hôtesse font leur boulot.

Elea frissonne quand l'aiguille rentre dans sa peau, puis se place dans la section des seize ans. Elle se send étrangement tranquille. Bien sûr, son nom est inscrit au moins trente fois dans la boule, à cause des tesserae qu'elle a dû prendre, pour faire vivre ses parents, puis après la mort de sa mère, son père seulement. Et elle aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Les filles lui lancent des regards curieux. Elle a la peau caramel, sa mère est pâle, son père de la même couleur que les troncs des arbres. Ça change de la population soit blanche ou soit noire du District Onze. Et franchement, c'est plus sympa.

Les doigts d'Elea se crispent pourtant lorsque le film du Capitole démarre. Si il y a une chose qu'elle ne supporte pas, c'est bien ce genre de propagande. Le Capitole lui-même dans toute sa splendeur.

Comme tout le monde, Elea espère en réchapper. C'est pour elle une évidence. Elle ne va pas être tirée. C'est sûr. L'allée centrale creuse la grand-place du Onze comme les sillons d'une charrue dans les champs. Elle ne sera pas tirée.

Elle a toujours eu une chance incroyable.

Elle ne sera pas tirée.

Il faut croire que le destin en a décidé autrement. A seize ans, Elea Warren monte sur l'estrade de la Moisson. La faute à l'hôte Noal Sheeran qui a décalé sa main d'un centimètre de trop.

On la conduit dans l'Hôtel de Justice.

C'est comme une boucle qui se referme. Elea avance comme une automate, on la pousse, elle s'en fiche, elle ne sent rien. Aucune larme ne coule. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Pleurer, c'est pour les faibles.

Elea se laisse tomber sur le canapé de la salle de détention. Elle rebondit sur les coussins. Juste de quelques centimètres. Mais c'est assez étonnant pour qu'elle le remarque.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Tout se répète. Elea suit les chemins d'autres filles du District Onze. Elle va les suivre jusqu'au bout... Même si elle a des chances de survivre au bain de sang, elle ne pourra que se cacher après. Et puis c'est tout.

La porte se referme.

La dernière image qu'Elea aura de son père sera celle d'un homme au visage ravagé par des larmes intarissables.

* * *

**Ethylen**, déprimée devant la longueur de ce chapitre : Mon dieu, je sens que la RàR va être plus longue que la Moisson en elle-même. Je ne suis pas douée en ce moment. Ça doit être le stress de la reprise. Génial. Je déteste le lycée. M'enfin, passons...

**Katniss** fait son entrée, arc à la main, comme d'habitude : Non mais franchement, QUI a encore décidé de ce que je devais faire derrière mon dos ? Et QUI a eu l'idée de choisir Haymitch en même temps ?

**Haymitch** : J'apprécie ta reconnaissance, chérie, franchement, ça fait plaisir.

**Katniss** : Mais de rien. Jamais je n'ai été plus sincère que maintenant.

**Ethylen** : Parfois je me dis que j'aurais préféré Cato... A la place d'Haymitch, du moins.

**Haymitch** : Bon, les filles, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si je suis aussi peu désiré que ça ici, je pense que je vais chercher le buffet !

**Ethylen** : SURTOUT PAS ! Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, on n'a même pas commencé ce qu'on est censés faire, donc tu reste !

**Haymitch** : Enfin un peu de bonne volonté !

**Katniss **: On est censés faire quoi au juste ?

**Ethylen **: Répondre aux reviews...

**Katniss** : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je commence, parce que ce message de CassieBde m'inspire. Les rebelles du Douze sont les meilleurs. C'est normal qu'elle fasse fureur, Seena ! Elle, je l'aime bien.

**Ethylen** : +1 !

**Haymitch** : +1.

**Ethylen** : Bref. Ivyvian, qu'est-ce que tu entends par étrange, au juste ? Sinon, merci d'avoir laissé un mot. Ça fait plaisir...

**Haymitch**, railleur : Tu n'as pas du tout l'air convaincue, tu sais.

**Ethylen** : Tais-toi, Haymitch. Et lis ce que tu as a dire au lieu de faire des commentaires inutiles.

**Katniss** : Encore une fois, je plussoie. Non mais franchement, entre Haymitch bourré et Cato...

**Ethylen** : ... On choisit plutôt Cato. Mais on le verra quand même au prochain chapitre *rêve avec des étoiles dans les yeux*

**Katniss** : Puisque cette chère auteure est indisponible pour le moment, Ethyl fait donc dire à MysticDexios que son commentaire est l'un des plus rassurants qu'elle n'ait jamais lus. C'est vrai, c'est mieux quand on reconnait les efforts de quelqu'un.

**Ethylen** : Pandora-Linchpin, franchement, j'ai honte de ce chapitre. Excuse-moi de l'avoir bâclé, je voulais pas, mais j'ai pas réussit à faire quelque chose de bien et je voulais le poster dans les temps.

**Haymitch **: Pour une fois. Ça change de d'habitude.

**Ethylen** : Retenez moi ou je vais l'étrangler. Je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai envie mais... Haymitch, vous êtes insupportable.

**Katniss**, exaspérée : Il est tout le temps insupportable...

**Haymitch** : Sinon, merci meiko95, ravis que ce chapitre t'ai plu !

**Ethylen **: Je sais, c'est pas original comme réponse, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à dire.

**Katniss** : Celle-là, elle est pour moi ! Cool ! Une review longue, comme on les aime. Je crois que tu est déçue, Eclipse on Panem, non ? Franchement désolés. Ethylen fera mieux plus tard.

**Haymitch** : Sinon, on peut la menacer avec des mutations génétiques.

**Katniss** : Bonne idée. Avec celles des chiens ?

**Haymitch** : On verra.

**Ethylen **: Ahem. N'oubliez pas que j'écoute tout ce que vous disez, hein.

**Haymitch** : *sifflote innocemment, l'air de rien*

**Ethylen**, soupire : C'est bien ce que je disais, la RàR est presque aussi longue que le chapitre... Est-ce que quelqu'un peut venir m'achever ?

**Cato** apparaît subitement alors que personne ne s'y attendait : ... Qui veut mourir ? Hein ? On m'a appelé ?... Oh, c'est toi Ethylen ? Viens que je t'éventre, ça me fera plaisir.

**Ethylen**, soupire : Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Mais allez, vire de là, t'as autre chose à faire. Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Je sens que je vais galérer à faire mieux pour la Moisson d'Haimon mais je prie pour que ça marche. Sur ce, je disparais pour aller me coucher avant que l'un de vous n'aie la merveilleuse idée de venir m'achever.

**Katniss** : Je fais la réclame à sa place, elle vient de filer sous sa couette pour déprimer un bon coup. N'oubliez pas de démontrer votre enthousiasme ou d'envoyer vos lettres anonymes pour menaces d'assassinat par review ! Et le choix des personnages de la prochaine RàR vous appartient, chers lecteurs et créa.

**Haymitch** : Moi, je retourne au bar.

**Katniss** : Comme d'hab...

**Haymitch** : Exactement. A bientôt !


	9. District 4 Reaping (tribut masculin)

**Reaping Day District 4**

_Haimon Bowman, 15 ans, District Quatre_

-MysticDexios

* * *

Haimon court.

Il est rapide, mais les Pacificateurs le talonnent déjà. Il fait nuit. Haimon court. Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Il s'épuise de plus en plus, mais il sourit, les Pacificateurs ne lui feront rien, rien du tout, ce serait idiot de perdre un tribut de Carrière alors que la Moisson approche. Il connaít la Cale, le quartier pauvre du Quatre, comme sa poche. Encore mieux que sa poche, même. Parce que quelque fois des grains de sel s'emmêlent dans les coutures de la poche et il ne les voit pas, puis s'étonne que sa main le gratte comme après un bain d'eau froide - et salée.

Haimon s'amuse à faire en sorte que les Pacificateurs se perdent dans les nombreuses ruelles de la Cale. C'est facile, c'est possible, et les autres rebelles seront là pour la diversion. Une belle diversion. D'ailleurs une mouette éclate de rire dans la nuit silencieuse. C'est un signal. Les Pacificateurs se sont fait avoir dans le premier tournant, le premier piège du groupe. Haimon esquisse un sourire en coin avant de s'autoriser de s'adosser au mur pour calmer les battements effrenés de son coeur.

Encore une fois, les Pacificateurs se sont montrés aussi idiots qu'ils en ont l'air.

Le soleil se lève lentement sur le Quatre. Comparé aux heures agitées de la nuit, la Cale est plutôt calme ce matin là. Rien à voir avec les tourments qui agitent la mer. Haimon s'approche de la fenêtre de sa chambre, lentement, il prend son temps. Il n'a presque pas dormi cette nuit. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il soupire, s'habille rapidement, enfile une chemise toute simple. Unie, sans couleur flash. Il n'a pas de couleur flash. Il s'en fiche. Ce genre de couleurs, c'est pour le Capitole.

Le jeune rebelle du Quatre s'avance dans la pièce, descend l'échelle brinquebalante qui sert d'aide pour atterir sans danger sur le sol de la Cale. Chez Haimon, il n'y a même pas de plancher. C'est de la terre battue, et quand il pleut, ça devient de la boue. Alors la seule alternative est de se réfugier dans le grenier, au milieu des filets qui puent le poisson.

C'est le quotidien des habitants de la Cale et Haimon en a l'habitude, alors il s'en fiche. A force, on ne fait même plus attention à son environnement lorsqu'on y est indifférent.

Même si Haimon n'y est pas si indifférent que ça, il essaye de ne pas trop y penser pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la cause. Le véritable ennemi, c'est le Capitole. Les Hunger Games ont tué sa sœur cinq ans auparavant. Alors depuis, Haimon fait semblant de s'entraîner en tant que Carrière mais le fait pour mieux pouvoir participer à la rébellion ensuite.

Dans trois ans il se portera volontaire, comme tous les tributs de Carrière du Un, du Deux et du Quatre.

* * *

Haimon dirige son regard vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la plage, pensif. Les carreaux lui renvoient l'image d'un jeune homme au physique avantageux. Cheveux noirs qui ne se coiffent jamais, yeux bleu océan, visage fin sans aucune imperfection. Il a de la chance. Et presque autant de succès que Finnick Odair parmi les filles de son District. Mais à force, c'en devient lassant. Franchement lassant. Haimon soupire. Etre aimé comme ça par des filles dont il ne connaît même pas le nom, il n'a jamais apprécié. Tout le monde connaît son nom mais lui ne sait jamais retenir ceux des personnes à qui ses amis le présentent régulièrement. Il hausse les épaules. Il s'en fiche totalement et cherche plutôt à rester discret. A œuvrer dans l'ombre. Parce qu'être ainsi connu n'aide pas trop à infiltrer discrètement les rebelles.

Finalement, Haimon sort de chez lui. Sa mère n'est pas là. Folle comme elle est, elle doit encore être prostrée à l'endroit où on a retrouvé le corps fracassé du père d'Haimon, en bas d'une falaise, dans une position improbable, allongé sur des rochers comme si il dormait. Sauf que le sang coulant de sa tête et se déversant dans l'eau de mer, la rendant de plus en plus rouge, ne permettait pas de songer à l'éventualité d'une petite sieste reposante.

Haimon a huits papiers à son nom dans la boule de la Moisson. C'est donc avec un regard furieux qu'il regarde Argante Fergusson déblatérer des inepties sur le traité de la Trahison. Puis le film est lancé. Haimon le regarde attentivement, c'est le même chaque année, il le connaît par cœur mais à chaque fois, il est fasciné par les crânes calcinés qui jonchent le sol d'un champ de bataille.

* * *

Le nom de la fille est tiré. Il le retient, pour une fois. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça va tomber sur lui ? Non, impossible, songe Haimon en secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Silver doit être trainée de force sur la scène. Haimon remarque facilement qu'elle tient à peine debout.

Il soupire, serre la broche bleue de sa sœur dans sa poche. Les pointes du trident râclent sa peau, ça lui fait du bien. Pas mal, non, ça l'aide juste à s'accrocher à la Moi…

- Haimon Bowman !

Pardon ? Non, c'est trop drôle. C'est lui qui vient d'être pigé ? Il retient un rire nerveux, de justesse, c'est trop improbable… Il reste sans bouger dans la section des quinze ans jusqu'à ce que l'hpote répète son nom. Histoire de ne pas énerver un peu plus les Pacificateurs, Haimon monte dignement sur l'estrade, sans broncher.

Il offre même un sourire en coin à la foule. Des filles manquent de s'évanouir, croyant que ce sourire est pour elles. Haimon secoue mentalement la tête devant cette idiotie, elles sont vraiment étranges. Il n'a pas besoin de l'avis d'un mentor pour savoir que son physique sera son meilleur atout. Alors il reste droit, serre la main de Silver en lui offrant un petit sourire aguicheur. Pour faire plaisir aux sponsors dès le début.

« Tiens, frérot, je te donne cette broche que notre père possédait lorsqu'il était encore avec nous. Elle m'a permis de comprendre comment survivre. Tu vois ce trident, c'est le symbole de la puissance de la mer, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Et cette spirale... c'est quelque chose de compliqué à expliquer. Cette forme arrondie et le mouvement de rotation créée par celle-ci sont indispensables pour toute forme de vie! Le soleil, la lune, même notre planète ne cessent de tourner. Si un jour, La terre devrait arrêter de tourner, alors un raz-de-marée recouvrirait les continents! Cette spirale représente donc l'équilibre de la mer et sa source d'énergie infini... J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras ces paroles... Seulement, promets-moi de la garder si je venais à mourir... Je t'aime énormément... »

Une fois parqué dans la salle de détention de l'Hôtel de Justice, ce sont les paroles de la sœur d'Haimon qui lui reviennent en tête. Sa mère ne viendra pas. Les Pacificateurs devront certainement la mettre sous sédatifs, elle fera une crise de démence, à tous les coups.

C'est comme une boucle qui se referme.

* * *

**Ethylen**, débarque en chantant : Camoo-camo-camoooflage….

**Finnick**, arrivve à moitié à poil, comme d'hab : Hum.

**Cato**, blasé : Elle devrait arrêter de regarder n'importe quoi sur Yt.

**Finnick** : Tu l'as dit.

**Ethylen** : Camooo…

**Finnick et Cato**, en même temps : TA GUEULE !

**Ethylen**, rougit : Mmmh, bon, bref. Je me tais, je me tais.

**Finnick** : Franchement, HISHE ça ne te réussit pas.

**Ethylen** : Oh et puis c'est pas de ma faute si on m'a casée avec vous pour la RàR, hein ! Comment je vais faire pour répondre sérieusement si je dois fangirler en plus ?

**Finnick **: Mon dieu, sauvez-nous, elle aussi….

**Ethylen** : Ahem.

**Cato** : Faudrait pas qu'on commence ? Parce que c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot, aussi.

**Ethylen** : Toi, travailler ? C'est possible ?

**Cato** : Bah oui.

**Ethylen** : Daccord, je note.

**Cato **: Oh noooon…

**Ethylen **: Bref, et cette RàR ? On la fait ou il faut attendre la sortie de Mockingjay ?

**Finnick**, sourire dragueur : Let's go.

**Ethylen** : LET IT GOOO, LET IT…

**Cato **: Mais faites-là taire bon sang !

**Finnick **: Désolé mais je suis overbooké cette semaine. Donc, Pandora-Linchpin, Ethylen te fait dire qu'elle est ravie que ton chapitre t'ai convenu. Parce que sinon elle aurait sans doute joué avec les baies de Katniss. Ou pas. Faut voir.

**Cato** : Avec de la crème anglaise ?

**Ethylen **: Chhht, toi. C'est un de mes paragraphes préférés celui-ci, Pando'. Ravie qu'il t'ai plu.

**Finnick** : Et merci de m'avoir choisi, d'ailleurs !

**Cato** : Bref. Audelie, Ethyen est ravie que la fic te plaise.

**Ethylen** : On se répète. Choisis un autre mot que 'ravie'…

**Finnick** : Mystic, calme-toi voyons, tu veux un sucre pour arrêter de frissoner ?

**Ethylen** : Finnick dans toute sa splendeur…. Merci Mystic en tout cas, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. (j'ai changé de mot !)

**Cato** : Bravo…

**Finnick **: Et voilà. If you liked Camo-Ethylen, please review !

**Ethylen**, disparaît dans un nuage de fumée : Cammoo-camo-camoflaaaage !

**Cato** : Ethylen, attaque tonnerre !

**Ethylen** : CAMOOOOOO !


	10. District 6 Reaping (tribut féminin)

**Je rappelle que j'adapte les histoires des personnages sans vous demander votre avis pour faire en sorte que ce soit plus logique avec Panem !  
... Et c'est parti pour la Moisson du District Six !**

* * *

**Reaping Day District 6**

_Erin Clegane, 17 ans, District Six  
_- ivyvian

* * *

Erin fait la queue au guichet des attributions. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la Moisson, le jour où tous les jeunes de dix-huit ans du Six viennent postuler pour avoir un métier si ils survivent au tirage au sort. L'enjeu n'est pas spécialement grand dans ce choix. C'est quitte ou double, soit on survit et on fait ensuite ce qu'on a choisi - en fonction des places restantes -, soit on est tiré et on crève dans l'arène. Erin ne se fait pas d'illusions. Les tributs du Six perdent toujours. Ça ne changera jamais, vu l'état mental des bouffeurs de morphine qui sont censés conseiller les sacrifiés. La dernière fois qu'Erin a aperçu l'un des deux Vainqueurs (elle est incapable de se rappeler du genre du champion ou de la championne), celui-ci était incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Erin soupire, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le guichet. Elle n'est pas si loin que ça de son but et cette pensée lui arrache un petit sourire victorieux.

Les minutes passent. Une, puis deux, trois, et enfin Erin franchit la distance qui la sépare de son Attribution.

- Nom, prénom, âge, lance l'un des Pacificateurs d'une voix métallique.

- Clegan, Erin, 18 ans.

- Souhait ?

Erin inspire profondément. Une fois que le métier sera inscrit sur la feuille, elle n'aura plus le droit de changer. Plus jamais. Du tout. Elle repère du coin de l'oeil la silhouette d'un Pacificateur qui parait plus... féminin que les autres. C'est la mère d'Erin, originaire du Capitole. Erin suivra son destin, elle n'a pas le choix. Alyssa joue avec l'un des carreaux de son arbalète.

Erin hoche la tête, et, gorge nouée, annonce son choix.

- Pacificateur.

* * *

Erin relève la tête avec une pointe d'arrogance pour voir le costume horrible de l'hôte de cette année. Il a un âge indéfinissable, s'est rasé la moitié de la tête. La partie sans cheveux est... Violette ! Violette ! Un haut-le-coeur parcourt Erin et elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas montrer que l'hôte la dégoûte.

Frowin Badelt vante les bienfaits et la générosité du Capitole. Erin serre les poingts. C'est à cause d'eux qu'Emily est revenue dans une stupide boite en bois !

Le film défile. La grand-place du Six est noire de monde. Les deux drogués contemplent les images qui défilent comme si ils étaient entrain de rêver éveillés. Rester digne... Surtout rester digne face à un tel spectacle. Ils ne servent pas à redonner de l'honneur au District Six.

Erin émet un sifflement méprisant et essaie de se contenir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Je vais maintenant me diriger vers la boule pour enfin connaître les noms des deux chanceux qui représenteront le District Six dans cette soixante-cinquième édition !

Erin sursaute. Elle n'a pas vu le temps passer. Déjà ? Déjà ? Allez, dépèche-toi, que ce soit enfin fini.

- Et comme toujours, les dames d'abord.

Erin soupire, serre les dents, affiche un visage impassible et...

- Erin Clegane !

Quoi ?

Erin reste figée un moment. Non, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... Pas elle... Dix-sept ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir !

Mais non. Le Capitole reste sourd à ses supplications. De toute façon, la même scène se déroule au même moment dans douze endroits différents. Trois sont en train de fêter leurs tributs. Trois au maximum. Sans, bien sûr, compter le Capitole dans le lot.

Erin lâche le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit.

- Et merde...

Puis elle monte à son tour sur l'estrade.

* * *

**Effie**, arrive dans un nuage de paillettes : Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans cette RàR de fin de chapiiitre !

**Ethylen** : Hello ! *voix enrouée* Je suis malade donc je ne serai pas très réactive, malheureusement.

**Gale **: Tant mieux, ça va nous changer.

**Ethylen** : Chhht toi.

**Gale **: Non.

**Effie** : Arrêtez donc de vous disputer, vous deux. Nous avons un grand, grand paragraphe devant nous !

**Ethylen** : Même plus grand que la Moisson, c'est dire que le niveau baisse.

**Gale** : Qu'est ce que je disais !

**Effie**, prend les choses en main : Et comme toujours, les Dames d'abord.

**Ethylen** : Exactement, Effie ! Donc, MINMAILMN, merci d'avoir laissé un mot, cest super de ta part. Tu as pété mes yeux mais c'est pas grave !

**Gale** : Au suivant.

**Effie **: A mon tour plutôt ! ivyvian, on prie pour que cette moisson te satisfaite… Ou autre, j'ai un doute dans la conjugaison.

**Ethylen** : Fatiguée, la Effie.

**Effie **: Tu es contagieuse.

**Ethylen** : Je sais, je sais.

**Gale** : Mieux que les Hunger Games ? Mais c'est…. Impossible ! C'est bien trop mièvre les fics d'Ethylen !

**Ethyl** : Bon, je dois m'en aller, si je veux pas être à la bourre…. Fin de la RàR, n'oubliez surtout pas de choisir vos favoris en reviews pour le porchain chapitre, c'est dur de se débrouiller toute seule pour un tel choix !


End file.
